


C'est La Vie, Mon Cherie (Thats Life, My dear)

by Thortheminicactus



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Artist!Virgil, Fluff and Angst, M/M, its gonna be cute, look at my babies go, not alot of ansgt, oof, theaternerd!Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thortheminicactus/pseuds/Thortheminicactus
Summary: --HUMAN AU--"Pardon me, but may I sit there, sir?"Virgil looked uo to see a man towering over him. he quickly took out a black earbud. "what?""May I sit next to you?" the tall boy asked slowly."Uh-um, sure, yea, whatever. Just, dont disturb me." Virgil said scooting over to make room under the tree."My name is Roman, Roman Prince. and yours is?""Virgil Storm."





	C'est La Vie, Mon Cherie (Thats Life, My dear)

"C'mon Kiddo! It will be fun!" Patton bounced as he walked around the living room. Virgil sighed and sat up on the couch, letting a group of pencils fall from his lap. 

"Fine." Virgil said, Patton giving a small cheer at the agreement.

"Just let me get my sketchbook ad pencils and then we can go."

 

Virgil couldn't believe it, he was letting his older brother drag him outside, to the park nonetheless. Virgil Storm was definitely not one for the outside, or people, or people outside, he preferred to stay inside, listening to music and drawing, which he had quite a talent for, but, he wanted to make his brother happy so he agreed to go into the unknown- society.

-=+=-

"Alright, Pat. I'm gonna go sit by that tree and draw." Virgil pointed to a weeping willow a couple of feet away. 

"Ok!" Patton nodded then looked around. He soon stopped and pointed to a small pond. "I'll be ever there."

"Don't feed the geese!" Virgil yelled, already walking to the tree.

-=+=-

Virgil quickly sat down on the semi-damp grass and started to draw. There was peace all around, peace and quie-

"-Pardon me, but may I sit here?"

Well, there goes his peace and quiet. Virgil looked to to see a man towering over him. he quickly took out a black earbud. "What?" 

  
"May I sit next to you?" the tall, dirty blonde, brow haired, acne free, beautiful, boy asked slowly, as if Virgil was some kind of animal.

 

"Uh-um, sure, yea, whatever. Just, don't disturb me." Virgil said scooting over to make room under the large tree.

 

"My name is Roman, Roman Prince. and yours is?"

 

"Virgil Storm. Now leave me alone." Virgil turned away and started to draw again. Next to him, Roman started to laugh.

 

"Wow, Virgil Storm. The name is quite-"

 

Virgil stood up before Roman could finish his thought, he was already being disturbed, he didn't want to be made fun of, too. "What? Stupid? Strange? Not normal? Idiotic? Emo?" Virgil continued to list all the horrid things people has called his name. When he stopped he was out of breath. He whipped his face and noticed tears, he didn't even realize he was crying.

 

Virgil slowly sat back on the ground, still lightly crying. Roman scooted over to sit by the other boy and rapped his strong arms around Virgil.

 

"No, Love, none of those things. I was going to say unique, awesome, striking, powerful, beautiful, not all that nonsense."

 

Virgil smiled and looked in Roman's deep brown eyes. "Thanks." he whispered.

 

Roman leaned in a little and smiles before finally closing the space between the two boys. They soon break away from the kiss

 

"Why?" Virgil asked dumbfounded, still looking in Romans eyes.

 

Roman smiled a little before placing Virgil back on the grass and standing up

 

"C'est le vie, mon Cherie."

 

Roman then walked away, leaving Virgil alone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you would like you could check out my art/writing tumblr(sanders sides and original content) @thortheminicactus or my main blog @headachechris, thanks!


End file.
